Game Time
by texaswookie
Summary: Xander goes as a masked vigilante with a great batting average


Don't own the Ninja Turtles or BTVS

* * *

Xander sighed as he looked at the pile of costume extras. The last mask had been taken and he was now going to have to come up with something new or he could chance going as a soldier without a gun which could have mixed results for him and for all he knew Snyder would dock him points or something for his lack of participation. He skimmed the pile and came across a white hockey mask thing that an ax murder usually wore. He was about to toss it back when an idea came to him. A change of clothes and some items from the garage and he could make it work. He smiled at the store clerk as he bought the mask.

Ethan shook his head at the boy that had just bought the rather simple mask. What he wouldn't give for someone with a bit of imagination instead it looked like the stereotypical ax murder was going to be roaming the streets. It would be interesting to see just what it was that the affect of having someone like that when no one was around to stop the man from doing his work. It might just make things to be a bit more interesting. Here was hoping the store owner thought as a girl came up to him with a ghost costume.

Xander smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the white mask, a pair of ripped jeans, a light blue muscle shirt, brown fingerless gloves, and a golf bag with an assortment of sports equipment stuffed inside. Tonight Xander Harris was gone instead all that was there was Casey Jones bad ass vigilante. He checked the various bits of sports equipment in his bag before he headed out the door and into what he hoped was a better Halloween.

* * *

Casey Jones body slammed the pirate that was pawing at the clueless girl and had to admit that there was a part of him that was loving this for some odd reason. The pirate and vigilante climbed to the feet and looked at each other. The pirate reach to its side and drew a cutlass out and twirled it around a few times. Casey Jones chuckled a bit at this as he drew his own weapon. A titanium golf club was now in his hands. He twirled the weapon around a few times as he got himself ready for the upcoming fight.

"You might as well give up while you can, cause I'm about to smash your face in." He declared. The pirate jeered at him in return. The pirate swung his blade and Casey brought the club up catching the weapon. A few sparks flew up in the air but otherwise did nothing. Pushing upward Casey knocked the weapon away and then slammed the club into the face of his opponent. While the pirate stumbled back the hero slammed the hand holding the blade into the wall causing him to drop the weapon. He swung the club again in a high arc and slammed it onto the head of his opponent who fell to his knees. Casey Jones smiled as he swung one final time knocking the bad guy out. Sometimes it was fun to have the job that he did and he could do things like this to the scum that were out there. He had other things to do now though as he turned to the girl that he had just saved.

* * *

Casey Jones looked at the bleached blonde Billy Idol wannabe that was strutting around the room. The girl in the dress was screaming about monsters and hooligans and Cat Girl was hiding behind a crate. Reaching into his bag pulled out a twin pair of baseball bat that had been sharpened on the ends. "You really want some of this, then you better be prepared for a real fight man." The vigilante warned the bleached wonder.

Spike watched the whelp nervously it was one thing to face off against the Slayer and her chums when they were defenseless however those bats looked anything but harmless to him. He tried to figure a way to get out and away from the weapon bearing idiot but nothing was coming to mind. The vampire's hesitation allowed both bats to get several hits on him. A couple to the head and one to the leg which planted him on his butt. He looked up in fear as he saw the bats them begin to come down stabbing at him.

"You sure this the right way to deal with him?" Jones questioned the redhead who was urging him on.

"Yes just keep going." Willow told him excitedly.

The man nodded and continued. Bugger Spike said as he felt one of the bats find the mark that was his heart. A few moments later the spell ended.

* * *

"Come on Buffy you got to admit that this stuff is cool and it does give us a new type of weapon bag." Xander said as he looked at the golf bag and mask that were waiting on the table.

Buffy smiled and nodded her head in agreement as she examined the bag. "I know, but it's just I have nothing that goes with a golf bag." The Slayer explained to her friend. "You can manage it though I still think that you wanting to hang the bats on the wall is a little weird though."

"You're just jealous I got Spike and you didn't." Xander returned as he strapped his mask onto his face as they prepared for patrolling. Giles shook his head as he watched the pair laughing about how they dealt with the Slayer of Slayers. How had a blood thirsty monster been taken out by a comic book character he wondered to himself.


End file.
